


Destino sellado

by DazzlingQueen



Category: Marvel, Marvel 3490
Genre: Alternate Universe - Medieval, F/M, Female Tony Stark, Tony Feels
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-18
Updated: 2020-02-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:54:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22305994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DazzlingQueen/pseuds/DazzlingQueen
Summary: Natasha Stark, la princesa del reino Stark-Carbonell sabe que su destino quedó sellado esa noche y que si quiere ser feliz en verdad, entonces debe seguirlo, no tiene opción.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Natasha Stark
Kudos: 3





	Destino sellado

En el reino de los Stark-Carbonell, el rey Howard y su reina María, gobernaban con mano firme, ambos efectuando las tradiciones que iban de generación en generación, las leyes que regían eran las mismas que el abuelo del abuelo de Howard había implementado cuando se convirtió en rey.  
Lo que significaba que era una dictadura rígida y hasta cierto punto retrógrada que no permitía cambios y obligaba a sus residentes a obedecerlos o terribles castigos peores que la horca les eran sentenciados, los que no se excluían a la princesa Natasha, la única heredera al trono.  
Ella había sido una niña revolucionaria desde que se encontraba en el vientre de María, había provocado que la reina tuviera los más extraños antojos, así como unos cambios de humor drásticos, que obligaban al rey comer en la cocina junto a los sirvientes para no molestarla.  
Así, el día en que la princesa nació, había sorprendido a todos, puesto que su parto estaba programado para un par de semanas después, sin embargo ahí estaban, en la habitación de los reyes, con la reina gritando y llorando de dolor, pujando con todas sus fuerzas durante horas hasta que por fin, una niña de cabellos castaños gritaba a todo pulmón, para la desgracia de Howard, que esperaba a un barón que pudiera gobernar su reino.  
Pero a Natasha nada la detuvo, ni para llorar durante cada hora de la noche, ni para hacer rabietas por odiar la comida que le daban, mucho menos encontraron una forma para mantenerla lejos de la sala de tronos donde su padre atendía los asuntos del reino.  
La niña entraba en el salón a escondidas una y mil veces, cuando su padre estaba y cuando no, se sentaba en el trono y miraba todo, a veces algunos de los sirvientes jugaban con ella, entre ellos Jarvis, su niñero, que también se encargó de educar al rey y fue en uno de esos juegos cuando los reyes se dieron cuenta que Natasha Stark-Carbonell tenía más coraje que cualquier caballero del reino más salvaje que hubiese existido, pues cuando ellos entraron, la princesa los miró levantando el mentón y aún sabiendo que recibiría el peor de los castigos, les ordenó: "Inclínense ante su reina o considérense traidores a la corona." Así, Howard y María se inclinaron para ella, sabiendo que nada la detendría.  
Con cinco años recién cumplidos, la princesa había hecho que sus padres y un grupo de sirvientes se arrodillaran ante ella, con genuina fidelidad.  
Así que su educación se hizo más y más estricta cada vez, tuvo que aprender a ser una buena mujer, de herbolaria, a luchar con espadas, de diplomacia y a ser una reina.  
Pero aún así, Natasha no era fácil de controlar, era una guerrera nata, que no se amedrentaba ni siquiera cuando su padre la escarmentaba y terminaba encerrándola en su habitación por horas o días enteros, ya que al terminar su castigo, salía con el mentón en alto, mostrándose fuerte, con temple y lista para seguir luchando, incluso parecía lista para combatir a su padre en un auténtico duelo de espadas.  
Por supuesto, Howard preferiría que su hija usase esa energía para otras cosas y no para ir en contra de las tradiciones y por supuesto desaparecer de todos durante horas, pero el único consuelo que recibía es que cuando tuviera que entregarla a un caballero ella sabría mantener el apellido Stark en alto.  
Sin darse cuenta, entre castigos, intentos de un nuevo embarazo y celebraciones por las victorias de su hija y el reino, Natasha creció, ya no era la niña que lloraba para que su padre la dejara ponerse la corona, aun si no le quesaba, era una mujer, a sus quince años y una mujer que debía ser prometida con un príncipe si quería asegurar su lugar en la corte y gobernar al reino.  
Sorprendentemente, la princesa no hizo un alboroto, por primera vez, hizo una reverencia y asintió.  
Howard, aprovechándose de la buena voluntad de su hija, organizó un baile donde los caballeros interesados en casarse con ella se presentaran y así, él eligiera al próximo rey, pese a los intentos de Jarvis por detenerlo.  
Así que en tan solo un par de días, Natasha se arreglaba para el baile, colocándose su mejor vestido, arreglándose como toda una reina, sonriente para sus padres.  
María sospechaba de la actitud de su hija, que nunca podría estar feliz de ser ofrecida como un objeto al mejor postor. Howard le llamaba madurar, pero su esposa y el niñero de la princesa no estaban del todo seguros, de cualquier forma ninguno contradijo a su rey.  
Natasha se sentó junto a sus padres en la mesa más grande y desde la cual se podían ver todos los rincones del salón. La comida comenzó y con ella las canciones del bardo.  
La princesa escuchó cantar y cantar acerca de las hazañas heróicas e increíbles de los caballeros que la pretendían y sonreía.  
Solo Jarvis se dio cuenta que aquella sonrisa aunque hermosa, no iluminaba sus ojos que por el contrario se estaban cristalizando, pero se limitó tomar su mano y apretarla bajo la mesa, en una muestra de solidaridad, Natasha entonces lo miró y con unas lágrimas deslizándose hacia sus mejillas le sonrió.  
-Todo va a estar bien, Jarv. No sufras por mí, mi querido amigo. -De inmediato ella se limpió las lágrimas y Jarvis por primera vez pensó en enfrentar a su rey y desafiar sus órdenes, hacer que todos los buitres que estaban ahí, se fueran.  
Sin embargo Natasha se acercó a besar su mejilla y aprovechando la cercanía susurró unas palabras.  
Jarvis apretó la mandíbula, pero asintió, jurándole lealtad eterna, ¿Cómo podría no serle leal, si la vio cuando apenas era una recién nacida y se encargó todos los días de cuidarla hasta este momento? Era como la hija que nunca tuvo.  
Así, un par de trompetas resonaron en el salón y todos supieron lo que sucedería a continuación.  
La presentación de los imbéciles que solo querían el maldito trono del reino más imponente visto hasta ese momento.  
Pasaron innumerables caballeros de diferentes reinos, Justin de Hammer, Gary de Tizón, Dínamo Carmesí, Modok de IMA, Mandarín de Khan entre muchos otros, que Natasha ni siquiera quiso aprenderse los nombres.  
Howard Stark se burló de cada uno de ellos y las cosas que ofrecieron, los mandó a sacar del reino de inmediato, jamás permitiría que su amado trono ni su hija estuvieran bajo el mando de cualquiera de esos estúpidos bandidos incompetentes que llevarían su reino a la ruina.  
Cuando ningún caballero quedaba, uno abrió las puertas de par en par con un golpe.  
Llevaba una armadura plateada, sucia con lodo, sangre, aún así tenía el porte de un verdadero caballero.  
-¡Quién crees que eres para irrumpir de esta forma en el baile de mi hija! ¡Ordeno que te quites ese casco y muestres la cara, para poder verte mientras te mando a la horca! -Entonces el caballero misterioso se quitó el casco y se colocó sobre una rodilla en el centro del salón, mirando directamente a la familia real.  
Con ojos negros y el cabello del mismo color, Tiberius de Viastone se inclinó.  
-Mis reyes y princesa, me disculpo por haber llegado de esta forma. Me encontraba en plena batalla con el reino Hydra, sin embargo al saber que este baile se llevaba a cabo he venido lo más rápido que pude. No hace falta que les diga quién soy y lo que puedo hacer, todo lo que les puedo ofrecer es mi amor incondicional y respeto a Natasha, de la misma forma el reinar con los mismos ideales por el resto de mi vida.  
La princesa resoplaba en su lugar, prácticamente temblando de enojo, sin tener que mirar a su padre para saber lo que respondería, desde que tenía memoria, Ty había sido su "amigo" más cercano, sus familias habían pasado algunas temporadas juntas y tenían una alianza sólida y aunque le agradaba a veces...  
-¡Ty, muchacho! No tienes que decir más, te esperábamos con ansias. -Claro que sí, todo había sido un jodido plan para casarla con Tiberius, pensó Natasha, sonriendo y apretando la mano de Jarvis con fuerza. -Bienvenido al reino Stark-Carbonell.  
Entonces Howard se puso de pie y caminó hacia Natasha, tomándola de la mano para llevarla con Tiberius, ella tuvo que soltar la de Jarvis e ir con su padre, conteniendo todas las emociones que sentía.  
Finalmente se puso de pie al lado del príncipe de Viastone.  
-Como la máxima autoridad del reino, los uno a ambos y los convierto en los herederos al trono Stark. -Con aquel breve discurso, varias doncellas colocaron alrededor de los príncipes un lazo de color rojo y la música volvió.  
Le enfermaba darse cuenta que todo había sido un estúpido y jodido teatro para comprometerla con Tiberius.  
Como fuese, la pareja bailó durante el resto de la noche, mientras los reyes brindaban por el matrimonio de su hija.  
-Está cometiendo un grave error, señor. -Indicó Jarvis en un susurro a su rey, que se quedó consternado por sus palabras. Veía a su hija bailar con Tiberius, sonreírle y hablar con él, pero no comprendía, su hija jamás toleraría algo como eso si no estuviera de acuerdo.  
Aunque... Si la notó llena de ansiedad desde que los caballeros comenzaron a presentarse hasta el momento en que la entregó.  
Preocupado por la mirada que Jarvis le daba, terminó el baile en aquel momento y su hija regresó junto con sus padres. Al día siguiente, los reyes de Viastone vendrían y terminarían de sellar el compromiso, pero había algo que hacer primero.  
Howard escoltó a su hija a su habitación, finalmente dándose cuenta que lucía nostálgica y que había abrazado a cada uno de los sirvientes que consideró como su propia familia.  
Al llegar a la alcoba, Howard cerró tras de él.  
-Parece que te despides, Natasha. -El rey miró a su hija.  
-Sabes que ya nada será como antes, esta noche mi destino fue sellado. -Repuso ella, dándole la espalda a su padre, conteniéndose.  
-Lo sé y tú sabes que debía hacer esto, nunca lo habría hecho de tener la oportunidad. -La princesa se dio la vuelta y con los ojos llorosos se abrazó a su padre con fuerza, sin decir nada más, solo llorando en silencio, refugiándose en él tal vez como nunca lo había hecho.  
María entró a la habitación, luego de haberse asegurado de enviar a Tiberius a dormir a una alcona en el otro lado del castillo. Apenas la mujer vio a su hija llorar, corrió a su encuentro, abrazándola y también a su rey.  
Natasha abrazó a sus padres como si fueran a morir al día siguiente.  
-Perdón. -Susurró Natasha, en medio del llanto.  
-No te disculpes, mi niña, has sido la luz de nuestras vidas y lo seguirás siendo, sin importar qué. -Respondió María, pensando que se disculpaba por su comportamiento rebelde.  
-Te prometo, mi querida Natasha que a pesar de estas lágrimas, un día mirarás al pasado y sabrás que fue la mejor decisión. -Howard besó la frente de su hija, abrazando a las dos mujeres más importantes de su vida.  
Unos momentos después, los reyes finalmente se despidieron y salieron de la habitación, dejando a la princesa sola.  
Esa fue la noche más horrible que Howard había tenido en toda su vida, sentía un pesar horrible en su pecho y en su estómago, como si algo terrible estuviese por pasar y él no pudiese controlarlo...  
A menos que...  
Tal vez podría romper una tradición por su hija... Tal vez.  
A la mañana siguiente, apenas el cielo comenzó a aclarar decidió que no podía esperar más para hablar con su hija y fue a su recámara de inmediato, aún en sus ropas de dormir.  
Estaba atrancada y supo que algo no andaba bien. Tuvo que pedir a los guardias que tiraran la puerta para poder entrar.  
Natasha no estaba en su cama, ni en el baño ni en su ropero, tampoco respondía a ningún llamado todo lo que había era una carta sobre su tocador, al lado de su tiara.

"Queridos madre y padre. 

Estoy consciente de que mis acciones condenarán al reino Stark-Carbonell a un destino incierto y lo lamento, pero jamás permitiré ser considerada como un trofeo, una prostituta que traerá consigo la gloria.  
He escrito esto apenas me han dejado y partí no mucho después. No estoy sola, sino con el único caballero que no me ha notado por mi riqueza. Les ruego que me perdonen alguna vez y que no traten de buscarme, porque la forma en que renunciaré a él es muerta.  
Los ama, Natasha Rogers de Ninguna parte."

Tal como la carta lo decía, apenas Natasha estuvo sola, redactó su mensaje y se puso el vestido menos llamativo que tenía, cubriéndose con una capa azul oscuro.  
Usó los pasadizos secretos del castillo para llegar al establo, donde un potro la esperaba, junto con el hombre que amaba.  
Steve Rogers era el encargado de cuidar a los caballos del castillo, un sirviente al que Natasha había visto desde que era una niña y que por cierto no era mucho mayor que ella, un par de años solamente. Se habían enamorado tal vez cuando se vieron por primera vez y desaparecieron mil y un veces del mundo entre los brazos del otro.  
Al verla, el mozo la tomó entre sus brazos y besó sus labios, juntando sus frentes.  
-¿Estás segura? -Preguntó él, sosteniéndola cerca de su corazón.  
-Sí, ahora más que nunca... Vámonos por favor. -Pidió ella, besando su boca una última vez antes que su amado la soltara para subirla al caballo y hacer lo mismo. Cabalgaron a toda velocidad lejos del castillo y luego del reino.  
Cuando habían salido, Natasha miró atrás y lo último que vio de su amado hogar, fue a Jarvis, desde la gran muralla, despidiéndose de ellos con una mano. "Sé lo que piensas, pero no lo hagas, mi padre te necesitará a su lado." Sus propias palabras susurradas hacia Jarvis resonaron en su cabeza... Desearía no haber tenido que abandonarlo, sabía que estaba rompiéndole el corazón.  
Lloró un poco más, abrazándose a la espalda del amor de su vida, que trató de consolarla con suavidad, sin tener el lujo de detenerse, debían alejarse tanto como pudieran antes de que amaneciera, notaran su ausencia y entonces los cazaran.  
Aunque el corazón se le estuviese partiendo, Natasha sabía que la única forma en que podría ser feliz alguna vez era abandonado a su familia y recordó las últimas palabras de su padre, sabía que tenía razón.  
Porque ella amaba a Steve más de lo que amaba todos sus lujos y comodidades, más de lo que amaba la idea de gobernar y él era su verdadera felicidad.


End file.
